Realidad de un sueño
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: AU. Aveces necesitamos a otras personas a nuestro alrededor para sentirnos bien. Kurama lo aprendió con un dulce sueño. YAOI HXK


"Realidad de un sueño"

Corrí lo mas rápido posible que me daban las piernas ,alguien me seguía lo sabia ...

Pero... que hacia yo en un bosque ? y porque alguien me perseguiría? Todo me era confuso, y como para colmo unas gotas de lluvia caían desde los grandes árboles, mojando mis cabellos rojizos hasta mi mejilla ... La lluvia se hacia mas intensa

-Maldición! -Quien esta ahí ?- Pregunte conteniendo la calma.

No se escuchó nada, solo el viento y la lluvia que caía mas y mas fuerte.

Miré hacia un edificio alto y, al parecer abandonado, se podía observar que estaba muy dañado , con plantas y piedras por todo el lugar.

Entré , no había nadie, pero me sentía protegido estando allí . Subí hasta la azotea y me exalté a ver una figura allí , mirando el vació, hacia fuera, con la brisa en la cara , sus ojos rubís transmitían mucha tranquilidad y a la vez frialdad... osos ojos ... ya los había visto antes... pero ... donde ?... acaso ya había estado en este lugar ? no, imposible ... nunca había estado por aquí ... no lo recuerdo...

Me acerqué un poco hacia aquella pequeña figura negra, me escondí tras unas enormes cajas de madera que habían por allí, haciendo un movimiento brusco para no chocarme con unas afiladas ramas , me arrastré un poco hacia adentro no pudiendo evitar que hiciera ruido. El me miró, con esa mirada fría y penetrante, rápidamente se acerco a mi, sacando su afilada katana que tenia amarrada a su espalda.

No tenía mas opción ,corrí , sabía que mi velocidad estaba cambiando ... la notaba mas lenta ... y el extraño chico que me perseguía era mucho mas veloz que yo, Rápidamente me alcanzó , se paró frente a mi , caí en seco en el suelo, el simplemente me miro y me dirigió una risilla sarcástica.

-Vienen por Ti - Dijo

-Quienes?- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar... que estúpida pregunta

No tuvo oportunidad de responder , unas extrañas bestias entraron en aquel lugar desolado, rompiendo todo a su pasó , ambos empezamos a correr , mi velocidad estaba demasiado lenta y aquel extraño ser me esperaba yendo a mi mismo paso, porque me ayudaba si ni siquiera me concia?

-Porqué corres tan lento Kurama?-

-Como sabes mi nombre!- No recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre, Acaso me conocía? Y si es así ... porque yo no lo recuerdo...?

-Ya te olvidaste de mi ?-Preguntó en un tono sarcástico- Pensé que la memoria del gran Yoko Kurama nunca olvidaba - Se burló.

Me detuve. Como me conocía?

-Quien eres? –

El también se detuvo , me miró serio, y lentamente abrió su boca.

-Hiei-

-Hiei ?... No te conozco... como sabes quien soy?-

Pero no pudo decir nada, ya que esos extraños monstruos nos alcanzaron, el comenzó a correr pero antes de que yo reaccionara me agarró fuerte mi mano, y puede sentir que la tenia fría... muy fría.

-Veo que estas preparado contra el frío- Dijo mirándome de reojo mientras corríamos. No entendí lo que quiso decir con eso, pero debía confiar en el.

Luego le solté y volviéndolo a agarrar le digo.

-No importa Hiei, esta bien, vamos-

Me miró con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que jamás había visto, tan tranquilizadora...tan real...y sobre todo sincera.

-Bien -Dijo volviéndome a soltar y sujetándome nuevamente.-Te dije que te ayudara a salir-

Pero esta vez no sentí frío, si no un calor muy placentero que llenaba mi cuerpo. Entramos a un bosque , era muy extraño , su mano era tan cálida y aquel bosque tan frío, pero no parábamos de correr, de hecho en medio del oscuro lugar se encontraba una pequeña casa, en donde saltamos y en un rápido movimiento , Hiei desenvaina se espada , matando a esos extraños seres de una sola cortada... por lo menos yo vi solo una.

-Porque no lo hiciste desde el principio?- Pregunté

-No lo se, supongo que no lo pensé- dijo indiferente.

Me dedique a darle una sonrisa, el me miró y giró su cabeza, me acerque y le pregunté

-Hiei, que ... en donde estamos?-

-Enserio quieres saberlo?-

-Si, supongo que si-

-...Kurama...

Pero al momento de dar esa respuesta, se acerca a mi , tomándome por la cintura , y agarrando uno de mis cabellos , me susurra algo al oído y lentamente fue hacia mi boca... lentamente...No me negué solo... Lentamente...sus labios.. tan lentamente ...

TRIN!

-QUE?... que sucedió?..donde?... y Hiei!- Miré exaltado toda mi habitación, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta, pero no fue así , solo un silencio que desesperaba, el despertador ya había dejado de sonar, y la lluvia afuera no era de mucha ayuda con todo el ruido...

Y lo había comprendido, todo lo que había pasado con aquel extraño ser llamado Hiei no era real ...Y levantándome pesadamente de la cama me acerque hacia la ventana.

Viendo las gotas caer me acuerdo de las ultimas palabras que había dicho Hiei...

-_No me olvides...Kurama_-

No sabia muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero prácticamente ese sueño había sido muy placentero conmigo y muy raro también, pero...

-Je, al fin y al cabo...todo lo que pasó.. Fue solo... un sueño...-

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hooolaaaaa! ya termino! sii bueno espero que les aya gustado! dejen reviews para saber eso :D

I-S: Oh por todos los cielos otra vez con los reviwes.. u.u

K.N: ¬¬ me encanta recivir reviews:D hace que las escritoras de fiics no alegremos muchooo!

I-S: Si... se nota.. ôô

Bueno eso es todo! Byebye! Se despide la mas linda presiosa y amada kitsune..

--Hiyu--

I-S: Si como no ¬¬


End file.
